Breaking Dawn Quote of the Day
by hideunspoken
Summary: This is a collection of scenes for each of the quotes of the day for Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer.
1. July 12

**A/N: Here is a short scene that centers around Stephenie Meyer's quote of the day for Breaking Dawn on July 12, 2008. The quote is in bold. Please remember that my stories for the quotes are meant to be very out of character and humorous. I hope you enjoy, and please review to tell me what you think!  
**

"But, I want to change Bella into a vampire!" Alice whined.

"No. We have had this discussion," Edward said firmly.

"This is so unfair! She begged me to do it on the plane last year because you were being too noble. You had your chance and you said no," Alice said.

"Well, I have changed my mind. That is, what I think, Bella wants, anyway," Edward said.

"What do _you_ say Bella? Shut up Edward," Alice said before Edward had even interrupted since she knew he decided to butt in.

"Er—I don't want to be a part of this argument. You guys can settle this," I said in attempt to not draw attention to myself.

"You don't even want her to be a vampire! Why should you get to do it?" Alice pouted.

"Because she is _my_ wife. If you marry her, then by all means, I won't stop you from being the one to change her," Edward said smirking.

"Well I can't marry her _now_ Edward! Polygamy is illegal," Alice said.

"Why don't you just settle this civilly," I suggested.

"That sounds more reasonable than arguing, I agree," Edward said.

"And just _how_ do we settle this civilly?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure. You decide."

"**I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors,"** Alice said.

"**Why don't you just tell me who wins?"** Edward asked.

"**I do. Excellent."**


	2. July 13

**A/ N: Here is my extremely sarcastic interpretation of the quote of the day for July 13, 2008. It is more out of character than I have ever **_**thought**_** of writing in my life. I hope you enjoy, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I did not write this "love" poem, an old boyfriend from 6****th**** grade did. Instead of giving his name credit, however, I will spare him the shame by withholding it. **

"I'm bored. Let's go do something fun," Emmett said.

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"Why don't we play a prank on someone? Got any ideas?" Emmett asked

"I have one! Bella can go fool the human kid, Mike Newton. Then, we'll humiliate him on the most powerful source known to mankind. The internet," Edward suggested. I sighed and rolled my eyes, yet still grinning. Of course Edward would want anything bad to happen to Mike Newton. He still held a grudge against him for having a crush on me.

"If that's what will make you happy, I'll do it," I said, and at once discussion began for the scheme. We set off about an hour later towards the Newton's sporting goods store.

I slammed the car door loudly and went towards the front counter, where I saw Mike leaning away from the door.

"Hi, Mike," I said, trying to sound chagrinned.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Mike asked, concerned.

"It's you, Mike. I'm leaving for Alaska next week and I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Bella. You'll be so far."

"**Oh, Mike! How will I go on?**" I asked, bursting into fake tears.

"Bella, I didn't know you felt this way!"

"Oh, yes. But, tell me how you feel," I said.

"What better way than with a poem? I wrote it for you not too long ago:

_Oh, Bella, I love you_

_Our love is whole, so strong, so true._

_I do my best to make you happy._

_You have me in a love trappy._

_So hard I try_

_'Cause I never wanna see you cry._

_I think about you when I sleep._

_I hope I don't sound like a creep_," Mike recited.

At the end of the poem, I didn't need to respond because Jasper, Edward, and Emmett came out of hiding, cracking up. Emmett was turning off the camcorder.

"Got it," shouted Emmett, "Youtube, here we come!"

"But what? You said—," Mike stuttered.

"It was sarcasm, Mike," I said.

"Sarcasm?"

"Yes, sarcasm. It's very common. You can google it," Edward said through his laughter.

"Oh this is _so_ going in my blog," Jasper exclaimed.


	3. July 14

**A/N: Here is the third quote of the day for July 14, 2008. This scene is a bit longer than the others. I hope you like it because I had an extremely difficult time figuring out a scene for this quote. Well, enjoy and please review! **

Alice just left the room to deal with some crisis that hadn't even happened yet. I knew I only had few minutes before she would see my plan. I had been trying to see Edward all day, but she insisted that it was bad luck for a groom to see the bride on the wedding day, especially while she was in her wedding dress. I, on the other hand, disagreed. There was only thirty minutes until the wedding and I was about to throw up. I had never been more nervous and not seeing Edward was making me even more anxious.

I slipped out of the room and headed towards the room where Edward was getting ready. As his room came into sight I noticed a beautiful woman stepping into it. At the one small glance, it became obvious from her pale skin that she was a vampire, yet one that I had never met before.

I heard her soft, seductive voice say, "**Ah, Edward. I've missed you.**"

I crept as quietly as I could, knowing that she could probably still hear my approach. She didn't seem to care, however, because she strode across the room and began to finish tying Edward's bowtie.

"Hello, Tanya," Edward said.

"So I have heard that the man whom no one has been able to charm has found a wife, a human," Tanya said while finishing off his bowtie. She was leaning much too close to Edward.

Anger and jealousy was boiling inside me. I couldn't seem to figure out the best move for revenge. She was stronger and faster than me. This was Tanya, interested in my Edward. How could Alice have invited her? Images were flashing through my head as I tried to decide the best way to get vengeance. Maybe I could pour some red wine on her much too revealing lavender dress. Perhaps I could chop off her hair in her sleep. She never would be able to grow it back. Those strawberry blonde locks would look better on the floor. Then I realized that Tanya couldn't sleep. I jolted myself into the room towards the half-empty glasses of wine on the coffee table.

"Bella! Don't do it!" I heard a voice scream after me. Alice was a blur as she ran into the room and grasped my waist.

"Let me at her," I shouted as I writhed in her grip.

Tanya turned towards my direction.

"You must be Bella. How delighted to meet you," Tanya said with a mocking smile.

"Just calm down Bella, and I will let you go," Alice said.

I fell limp in her hands and she released me. I walked toward Edward and made a split second decision to grab the wine and throw it on Tanya. Even Alice's reactions weren't fast enough to catch me.

Tanya screamed and she slowly melted onto her knees. She reminded me horribly of the wicked witch in the Wizard of Oz who melted when water was thrown on her.


	4. July 15

**A/N: It seems that writing a scene for each quote just gets harder and harder as we learn new quotes. I hope everyone enjoys this scene for the quote on July 15, 2008. Please review! **

"Emmett! Give me back my organizer! You _know_ I need that for the wedding!" Alice shouted as she chased Emmett into the living room.

"Come and get it," Emmett said tauntingly as he waved Alice's organizer into the air. Alice became a blur as she whirled around the couch, but Emmett was just as fast.

"Give it back or I—I'll—," Alice began and Edward chuckled.

"You'll what?" Emmett asked.

"What is it?" I asked Edward.

"She is deciding which threat to use, then she looks into the future to see how it will affect him. It's quite amusing to see all of the possibilities," he replied.

"You'll what?" Emmett repeated, nervous now.

"I'll—tell—Carlisle!" Alice shouted, emphasizing each word.

"**Oooo, Scary.** Like I care if you—," Emmett began.

"Oh, Carlisle!" Alice said, running from the room.

"No! I was just kidding! Don't!" Emmett yelled as he whizzed through the room after Alice.


	5. July 16

**A/N: Well, once I could stop laughing long enough to write the scene for July 16th****'s quote, I wrote this, though I must admit that it took awhile for that to happen. This is my favorite quote so far and I hope you enjoy the scene I put with it.**

"Edward is almost ready," Jasper said, "I just checked on him. Are you ready Emmett?"

"Yeah, almost," Emmett said while running upstairs to grab a last minute item.

"Er…**Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?**" I asked.

"Am I detecting a bit of jealousy?" he asked me.

"No," I said innocently, "Just curiosity."

"Bella, I don't need the power to detect and control emotions to know when you are lying," Jasper said.

"Are you?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"Bella, Bella. Don't you worry your pretty little head. Edward will be back for the wedding tomorrow in perfect condition," Jasper said as he left the room.

"HEY! That didn't answer my question!" I shouted through the wall.

"I know," he said with a sly smile as he poked his head through the door before running back off.


	6. July 17

**A/N: I almost didn't write a scene for this quote because my theory for it isn't very interesting or comical and I had a hard time making up a scene. Finally, I got a brainwave and alas, here is the scene for July 17, 2008. Enjoy and, as always, please review!**

Charlie and I had just joined a father/daughter baseball league. I didn't know a thing about baseball, but it seemed to be important to him so I just went along with it.

"**Bells, we're up to bat**," Charlie said.

"Oh no," I said as I walked towards a white stepping stone-like square where I was supposed to hit the ball with a very heavy stick in my hand.

The guy who was standing on a very random hill in the middle of the field threw the ball to me. I swung as hard as I could while closing my eyes. When I opened them I realized I didn't hit the ball and a searing pain in the back of my head told me I hit something else.

The guy threw the ball again and this time I kept my eyes open while swinging. I still missed, but at least I didn't hit my head again.

"Bells, don't swing if it's a ball," Charlie instructed.

"What do you mean? I thought they always used balls," I said, alarmed.

"I meant a bad pitch. You're supposed to hit the ball."

"But you just said _don't _hit the ball!" I said.

"Never mind, just get your last strike over with," he mumbled audibly.

The ball came towards me again, and—though I couldn't see it—I heard a clink that told me I actually hit the ball, which I was still confused if I was supposed to or not.

At once I began running towards more of those stepping stone-like things. Everyone just stared at me with an odd look on their faces.

"Bella! The bat! The bat! Put it down!" Charlie shouted and I looked down at the bat in my hands. Why should I put it down? I thought I had just heard him wrong so I held on to it until I got back to the original square.

"Touchdown!" I shouted, doing a little victory dance towards Charlie. He just looked at me with what seemed like disbelief.

"First of all, Bella, it's 'home run'. And second of all, it isn't even that. You aren't allowed to bring the bat with you while you run. You know what? Maybe this father/daughter league thing wasn't such a great idea," Charlie said.

"Just when I was getting into it," I sighed.


	7. July 18

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank all of the people who have read, reviewed, alerted, and added this story to their favorites. I am surprised that what meant to be a short little one-shot turned out with such positivity. Now, this quote was especially hard because it could go along with anything, so I hope you like what I did with it. So anyway, here is the scene for the quote of the day for July 18, 2008. **

"Alice," I said as I walked into her room, "What will the weather be like on the honeymoon?"

"Hmmm...," she said, looking into the future, "You're first night will be a little chilly, so bring a jacket, but the rest of the time will be _very _warm."

The way she said the words made me suspicious.

"Alice," Edward called from downstairs, "Stop hinting!"

"Well, I don't understand the hint, so don't worry," I said at normal volume, knowing he'd be able to hear me.

"Do you _want_ a hint?" Alice whispered, her face getting excited now.

"Hmmm… maybe just a little one," I said.

"Alice," Edward said as he appeared in her room, "**You're** **awfully small to be so hugely irritating.**"

"It's a gift," she said prancing out of her room.


	8. July 19

**A/N: Right when I read this quote, I knew what I was going to write, so I hope you like it. Here is the scene for the quote on July 19, 2008. Enjoy and review! **

I groaned as I rolled over to my side. My head was throbbing and I was still tired. I couldn't remember much from last night. The last thing I could remember was leaving the house with Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Renée, and Angela. Then, Alice pushed many brightly colored drinks into my hands.

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. Edward was gazing at me from the rocking chair. He was next to me in seconds.

"Good Morning," he said smiling.

"Good Morning," I replied, yawning.

"Still tired?"

"Not really. My head is pounding, though."

"I told Alice not to give you too much to drink," he said.

I sat up in my bed and I realized a large, feathery boa around my neck.

"**Why am I covered in feathers?**" I asked Edward.

"Well, from what I have _heard_," he said, tapping his forehead, "the girls decided that the bride-to-be should wear this contraption. You were much too drunk to care, however, which, I think, was Alice's plan."

I groaned again as I slid the boa off.

"Bachelorette parties are exhausting," I said, "Thankfully, I only have to have one."

"Well, I would hope so," Edward said as he flashed me a crooked smile.


	9. July 20

**A/N: I had the hardest time thinking of a scene to go along with the quote for July 20, 2008, which is why I took so long to release the chapter. I hope you like it, anyway. Enjoy and Review!**

"Alice," I said as her hands were whirring across my face with various beauty supplies, "No matter what you do, I will still be plain old Bella. That is, until I change, anyway."

"**No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you**," Alice said.

"**Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood.**"

"I doubt it," she said, her hands frozen in the air, "Not many people are on the lookout for bloodsucking vampires."

"Yes, but all the same."

"Will you just be quiet and let me get you beautified?" Alice said, "I never got to do this when I was a human and soon you won't be human either. I'll have no more Barbie dolls to play with."

I sighed. "Sure Alice. You really know how to get me on guilt trips. Let's just get it over with."

Her hands began moving so fast once again that they were almost invisible.


	10. July 21

**A/N: Well the quote for July 21, 2008 could not have more possibilities. But first, I want to thank all of my faithful readers and reviewers, because without you I probably wouldn't have kept going with ALL of the quotes. So anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest scene! **

I was relieved for the wedding ceremony to be over, along with the first dance and anything else that put me anywhere near the center of attention. Now, it was time to mingle.

Edward and I had been going around and chatting with friends and family members when we came upon a group of friends from school. This group included Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, and Tyler.

They were all chatting animatedly when Edward and I walked over.

"Oh, congratulations, Bella. And you, Edward," Jessica said as she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, Jess," I said.

"Yes, thank you," Edward said.

The group took turns congratulating and hugging us. I thought Mike held on a little too long until Edward cleared his throat and Mike stepped back.

"Yes, I think so," Edward said. I stared at him, confused. No one had asked anything.

After he caught my worried glance, his eyes widened as he realized that no one else had heard Mike's nonverbal question.

"**Oops**."


	11. July 22

**A/N: Here's the scene for the quote on July 22, 2008. There isn't much to say on this, so enjoy and please review!**

It was the night before the wedding and it was quite pleasant considering the fact that Edward was out hunting. He needed to be fully prepared for our honeymoon so he was hunting nightly. Usually, I would have been more anxious than usual, but I was in the company of Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and my mom.

Rosalie was being especially helpful with the wedding, which surprised me. Edward said she just wanted to make it memorable for me.

Many things needed to be done for the wedding and I don't think I have ever seen Alice this stressed. She was still calmer than any human would have been, but even the slight strain was unusual for her.

"Rose! You're folding that napkin the wrong way," Alice ran over to Rosalie, grasping the napkin out of her hand to redo it, "I told you, over then under, around the swoop and pull."

Rosalie was being abnormally calm with Alice's perfectionist ways. "Of course, Alice." I didn't think that Alice caught the sarcasm. She was too busy with a thousand of other things.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle burst into the room laughing.

"Hello, ladies," Emmett said, grinning.

Everyone exchanged greetings and Edward came to my side.

"Arranging flower vases?" he asked with a strange expression on his face.

"**Alice wouldn't let us do anything else**," Renée said, "**Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out.**"

"I'm surprised she hasn't yet," Edward said, his face straining to keep from laughing too hard.


	12. July 23

**A/N: This is just one of the quotes where you go Awwwww… so I hope you like the scene I put to go with it. July 23, 2008.**

My head was pounding. I looked down and saw an overwhelmingly poofy white dress. It was shrinking, cutting off my breathing. The double doors opened to reveal a narrow aisle covered with a long white carpet.

"Let's go, Bells," Charlie said, appearing next to me. He took my arm and we began to walk down the aisle.

Halfway down I realized that the aisle was becoming narrower. It turned into a thin tightrope. I looked to my side and saw that Charlie was gone. I was on my own.

The rope shuddered and I lost my balance, falling. I fell into nothing. There was no floor, no end to the eternal hole I was in.

I woke screaming and as I sat up I saw an alarmed Edward.

"Bella, Bella. Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes wide.

I was gasping for breath. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? You didn't sound okay."

"It was just a bad dream," I said, letting myself fall back onto the bed, "I just need to go back to sleep."

"**Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away.**"

I nodded and crawled closer to him, putting my ear next to his chest. I could feel the vibrations from his humming and it was soothing. I allowed myself to slip into unconsciousness, dreamlessly.


	13. July 24

**A/N: Sorry I update so late sometimes but I prefer not to update right when the quote comes out because then I have nothing to think about at work the next day. It makes the day go by faster when I write at work, even if I have to write my stories on receipt paper. So, now that you are bored to death by reading this ridiculously long author's note, here's the scene for the quote of July 24, 2008. **

Jasper came sprinting down the stairs. Seconds later, Alice was chasing him with a fairly sparkly suit jacket.

"Jasper, please?" she asked.

"No," he said, not breaking his pace. Alice sighed and turned around to notice me in the room. She gave me a sly smile.

"Alice, no," Edward said.

"Please, Bella," Alice pleaded.

"What do you need Alice?" I asked.

"Alice wants you to try on the outfits for the butlers at the wedding so she can finish the final details," Edward said.

"Butlers?" My jaw dropped.

"Oh, it's just a little thing, Bella, don't complain," Alice said, "Will you please try on the outfits? It'll only take a few hours."

"No, Alice," Edward said, taking the pressure off of me.

"I wasn't talking to _you_ Edward," Alice reminded him, "Bella?"

"Err…No thanks."

"Maybe Rose'll do it," Emmett suggested.

"**Over my pile of ashes**," Rosalie shouted from upstairs.

"There is no need to exaggerate," Alice said, "I would have accepted a simple 'no'."

"No," Rosalie yelled.

"Pleeeeease," Alice whined as she ran back upstairs.


	14. July 25

**A/N: This scene takes place right after chapter one of Breaking Dawn, but I don't think it reveals any spoilers about the chapter if you have decided to wait to read it. Enjoy and, as always, please review.**

I was sitting in my room, waiting for Edward to come back from hunting. My mind was spinning as guilt and embarrassment took over my thoughts. I just had to keep reminding myself that this was what I _wanted_. I wanted to marry Edward and spend the rest of my…existence with him. It was while I thought this through that I saw a blur and felt a slight breeze. Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Good evening," he said as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead, a motion that had my heart jumping through my chest.

"Hi," I mumbled as soon as I could breathe again.

"What's wrong?" he asked once he read my face.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"**You look so guilty—like you've committed a crime.**"

"In a town this small, getting married at 18 is a crime! I'm surprised Charlie hasn't tried to arrest me."

"It is not a crime to commit yourself to the one that you love," Edward said, his light butterscotch eyes holding mine in an intense gaze.

"When you're 18, it is!"

"Bella," he sighed, "Time will only make you understand."

"I like it when you talk about time," I said, smiling.

"You used to bite my head off if I even mentioned time."

"That's because you were talking about time as a human. This is much different. I don't care about time, as long as it is spent with you as a vampire," I said sternly.


	15. July 26

**A/N: Every single day I read the quote and think "What the heck am I going to write?" And every single day I wonder why I said that I would do a quote for every scene, but every single day I see how many alerts, favorites, and reviews I got and I remember why. So thank you all for all of the support I've had on this story. And now, the longest chapter, and the most serious, I have written so far. July 26, 2008.**

"We have to warn them," I said.

"She's right," Edward agreed.

"They aren't going to be happy with the way things have turned out. Who knows if they will sympathize," Carlisle said, "We should go now."

And so we set off for the treaty line. I would be the only one able to cross the line and ask for a meeting with the wolves. Edward wasn't exactly thrilled with letting me go alone, but I assured him I'd be fine. Alice was put out with the gaps in her vision.

I went to Seth's house and he agreed to ask the other wolves to come to the meeting. I waited while he went to transform and stayed with Sue Clearwater. She was fairly accommodating; she didn't look at me with disgust like the rest of the town, anyway.

When Seth got back, I drove him to the line with me where he would change to join the rest of the wolves.

"What did you call a meeting for?" Edward said in a dull voice, and I realized he was speaking for Sam.

"We need to warn you about an incoming attack," Carlisle said, "I am not sure if Jacob told you about the Volturi or not—"

"He has thought of the story. What does this matter?" Edward interrupted for Sam.

"They are coming, here, in Forks. If certain measures are taken, their trip here could be made short; however, there is no way to be sure if they will find us a threat. As I'm sure you know, we are a very large coven. And, once they realize that you are here, they may decide to take you out, especially when they see how our relationship is somewhat civilized. These are very unlike the newborns we destroyed. They are older, more experienced, more powerful, and they have the numbers to be invincible."

"There are many questions running through his head. I'll start with how will they know of our 'civilized' relationship?" Edward said.

"Well, one of the members of the family has a special power to reveal such information to him. Actually, the majority of the members of the Volturi have some sort of special power." One of the werewolves growled in annoyance.

"What are the certain measures to be taken?"  
"Well, their main reason for coming is to see if Bella is still human," Carlisle said, "As she knows all of our secrets, the Volturi have demanded her to be changed, which puts us at a great dilemma."

"**This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area.**"


	16. July 27

**A/N: This story takes place soon after another scene I have written, Chapter 13: July 24****th****'s quote, so it won't make much sense if you haven't read it. It just seemed perfect to tie these two together, so I hope you like it. Here's the scene for the quote of July 27, 2008.**

"What the heck are you doing to my husband?" I heard Rosalie shout from somewhere on the first floor of the Cullen mansion. Edward and I decided to go check out the scene.

When we walked in we saw Emmett in a sparkly suit jacket with an odd look on his face. He was grinning, like always, but it was somewhat sheepish. Rosalie was looking at him with an indignant expression.

Alice poked out from behind Emmett's massive frame, holding a needle, thread, and a silver sequin.

"He said he would help me, since you were so stubborn," Alice said.

"You look like a freaking chandelier!" Rosalie shouted to Emmett.

"Well, I had some time on my hands," Emmett said defensively, "And she needed some help." He shrugged.

"I'll admit he is a bit larger than most of the butlers, but he squeezed his arms in, and it has been very helpful. It's kind of funny. Don't you want to take a picture?" Alice asked to lighten the mood a bit. Rage was exuding from Rosalie.

"I do not want to take a picture! **I'd like to beat you dead!** Both of you!" she shouted.

"Come on, Rose. Lighten up," Emmett said.

"I will not lighten up! You just wait—" Rosalie began until Emmett interrupted.

"You know what, maybe another time, Alice." He shrugged off the jacket and pulled Rosalie out of the room, still shouting.

Alice looked crestfallen. "Now what am I going to do?" she asked, then turned her eyes on me once again, "Bella?" she asked with a devious smile, holding out the jacket.


	17. July 28

**A/N: For this quote, I have thought of a scene that I have been thinking of writing anyway, so I'm glad I have a quote to go along with it. July 28, 2008.**

_This is what I want. It will be over soon. This is what I want. It will be…_

My thoughts became incoherent as I felt a burning knife cut into my wrists, ankles, and throat. Nothing else mattered but the pain. I couldn't think straight. I could barely hear.

"It's going to be fine," Edward whispered and I could barely make out the words.

His expression seemed hard. His face was pained. I only caught glimpses, though, as everything began to blackout. It looked like someone was constantly dimming and undimming the lights. I felt Edwards arms wince around me as I began to scream until I couldn't even feel his arms cradling me. All I felt was fire burning through my veins. My heart felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. It was crushing my lungs, making it difficult to breathe. It was hard to even gain enough breath, but when I could I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"**I can't understand. I can't bear this,**" I heard Jasper say faintly. He could probably feel the emotion that was coursing through my body. It must be overwhelming, but right now, it didn't matter to me. The room began to shake and blur. It took me a moment to realize that Edward was rocking me. His lips were moving, but I couldn't make out the sound.

I did my best to stop screaming. Nothing changed, and I was just making Edward suffer with me even more, but I just couldn't gain the control to stop. Was this worth it? How could anything be worth this much pain? The only possible thing in the world that could give me strength was cradling me in his arms. He was the only reason for anything.


	18. July 29

**A/N: Well, I expected to have more time to write these scenes while I was away, but working out in the blazing sun for twelve hours really doesn't leave much time for writing. However, I got on it right when I woke up, so without further delay, the scene for July 29, 2008.**

Thankfully, Leah was out running. She wasn't so keen on the idea of having Edward and I over for dinner. The night was going by fairly well, until I felt Edward stiffen by my side. I glanced at him and his face was thoughtful, with a hint of anger and concentration.

Sue was still chattering away about the beautiful wedding, but Seth was looking at Edward. Edward caught Seth's gaze and jerked his head infinitesimally to the door.

"Excuse me for a moment," Edward said, standing up and heading out the door.

"Yeah, me too," Seth said disappearing through the same door. Sue stopped talking abruptly and gave me a bewildered look. I wanted to hurry after them, but I couldn't find a smooth way to do so.

"Um…so what were you saying about Charlie's tux?" I asked.

"Do you want to go follow them?" Sue looked at me, already knowing the answer. I nodded and ran from the room. Outside, it was seemingly quiet.

"Edward? Seth?" I called.

"Seth, really? Did you just _have_ to turn traitor for the whole tribe?" I heard a heartbreakingly familiar husky voice shout. My breath caught and I froze where I was standing.

"I am _not_ a traitor!" Seth shouted back, and I saw him come into view. Edward was standing next to Seth, and about ten yards away was Jacob. He seemed bigger, tougher, and scarier. It looked like the wild had changed him. He was almost as animalistic as he was when in wolf form.

"Then why is his scent stinking up your house? Having tea parties with vampires now? No wonder you didn't want to take up any shifts the past two days. You didn't want to tell me of your little enemy get together," Jacob snarled.

"I think we should leave," Edward said, appearing at my side. With a look back at Jacob, I saw his whole frame quivering. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking as he gazed upon Edward with pure hatred. With all of this time away, it seemed that Jacob had almost lost his humanity. His views and understanding seemed to have changed.

Seth approached Jacob and set a hand on his arm. "**You'll hurt her. Let her go,**" he muttered just loud enough for my lousy human ears to hear.

"_I_ know how to control myself," Jacob shouted to Seth. Before I could hear any more, Edward put me in the car and sped off.


	19. July 30

**A/N: I am having so much writer's block that I can't even think of what to write in my author's note. Pathetic. July 30, 2008.**

"Carlisle?" I approached his office while Alice was busying Edward with wedding plans.

"Hello, Bella. And what do I owe this visit to?"

"Well, I was just wondering about your theories, on vampire venom. Everyone that you've changed has been dying, but they are all perfectly fit now. How does that work? What exactly does the venom change?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered. "The venom, as difficult as it is to believe, does heal our bodies, though it causes a great deal of pain in the process. The venom does not only change our bodies, however. The reason that Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett are able to be fit and _alive_, if you will excuse my wording, is because the venom has enabled them to live while dead. Without the venom, they wouldn't be able to live without a heart beating or lungs breathing. It does not fix every case, though. **I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome.**"

"What kind of conditions?" I asked, deeply fascinated. Carlisle looked down for what seemed like ages. When he finally glanced up, there was a distant expression on his face that I had never seen before. He seemed to be in pain, obviously with-holding important information. I thought he might not answer and just ignore me until his mouth opened.

"There are some who cannot be saved."


	20. July 31

**A/N: I really wanted to combine this scene with the quote from July 29th****, but I didn't to want people to think I was bailing on writing another scene, plus it would have thrown off some organization. Instead, I wrote a very long and serious scene. I hope you like the last paragraph because it's my favorite thing that I have written in all of the scenes. July 31, 2008. **

"Hello?" Edward answered the phone.

"Edward? There's sort of an emergency." I heard Seth's voice from the phone as clear as if it was next to my own. Vampire hearing was just one of the many perks of the change.

"What is it, Seth?"

"Well, I sort of thought of where you were. I just couldn't filter my thoughts. When someone tells me to not think of something, it's all I can think about. He changed immediately so we couldn't hear all of his plans, but I know that he is coming up there. I don't know what he'll do once he's seen her." Seth's tone was clearly apologetic.

Edward just sighed. "About how long ago?"

"Only about two hours ago, but if he is somewhere in northern Canada, it won't take him long to scrap up some pants and run over to Alaska. Sam and a few others are on their way now. They left as soon as they knew. Maybe they'll be able to hold him off and talk some sense into him."

"Well, I guess that's it, then. There is nothing more to do. We can't leave. Our location is too remote and ideal." Although his name was never mentioned, I was sure I knew who they were talking about. I wondered how _I_ would feel seeing him, feeling my nose burn and the instinct to attack.

Edward warned the others and we all sat around, doing nothing. The silence was worse than anything. I just wanted to get it over with. After a few hours, Edward became alert and I knew that Jacob must be within a few miles. I tried to brace myself, but nothing could have prepared me to what was about to happen. The wolves arrived, but I didn't see them for a while, since I waited inside.

Jacob found us easily, following the scent that was all over the wilderness. There was only one place where we could be, as there were no other houses or civilization for miles.

Once he came, we went outside. Edward was on my right and Emmett on my left. This would be a great example of my control, because I knew that I'd be able to throw both of them off.

I could smell him and the others before I could see them. The raging winds of Alaska carried a scent so putrid; I would have thrown up if I was still human. I stopped breathing and that helped the pounding in my head.

Sam, Quil, and Embry stood in their human form, facing Jacob. His rough expression fell as soon as he saw me through the gaps of people surrounding me. Pain flashed through his eyes, but was soon filled with rage. He wasn't looking at me angrily, however; his eyes were burning through Edward.

"What are you guys doing? Have you forgotten about the treaty, or are you all just a bunch of traitors now?" he yelled to Sam and his friends. "Wasn't it the deal that a war would start? Why is he still alive?" he asked, stabbing a finger towards Edward.

"We have come to a few agreements, and we have decided not to start a war." Sam said calmly.

"**I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!**" he screamed at Edward, lunging. My whole body tensed.

"Do not attack anyone," Sam ordered and Jacob fell to the ground, writhing. He couldn't disobey Sam. "Go back to La Push, and do not go anywhere else."

Jacob unwillingly got up and left. I hoped the other wolves would follow because not breathing was quite uncomfortable, yet still preferable over the rancid odor.

I was glad when everyone was gone and I was alone with Edward in our room.

"Do you want to know what scares me more than anything?"

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's the fact that I could have taken him. If he had come near you, I would have crushed the bones on both side of his body and held his neck until he stopped breathing forever. Knowing that I could, and would, have done that so easily is more frightening than anything I've been through."


	21. August 1

**Final Author's Note: Here it is, the last quote of the day for Breaking Dawn. I just want to thank everyone who has read my stories. When I started this three weeks ago, I had no idea that I would get this response. I didn't even think that I would be able to write a scene for every single quote, and I'm not going to pretend that it hasn't been difficult. The only reason that I worked through my writer's block is because of all of this amazing feedback and support that I have been getting. So thank you for all the support. And now, the final quote for August 1, 2008.**

**  
**"Alice, where are you taking me?" I whined. She was being extremely stubborn on revealing the location of my bachelorette party tonight. Edward was even more annoying, however, because he liked the idea of surprising me. He wouldn't even give me a hint to where I was headed or what I'd be doing.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Will you just leave me to all of the arrangements and stop trying to ruin my vision?" Alice said sternly.

"It's _my_ wedding, Alice, and _my _party," I reminded her.

"That may be true, but it wasn't part of our agreement that you would have the power to ruin a surprise." Alice folded her arms, clearly not willing to budge on the subject.

I turned around and stalked back into Edward's room.

"I can understand Alice doing this to me, but I still can't believe that _you _won't tell me," I told Edward, glaring at him.

"Can you even consider the possibility that you might _enjoy _the surprise? It isn't _too_ terrible."

"It's that bad?"

"Well, not for normal humans…" 'Edwards voice trailed off.

"**Should I be afraid?**"

"**Terrified.**"

"Oh no," I groaned.

"I was kidding. You will be perfectly fine. I would never let any harm come to you."

"I know," I sighed and Edward bent down to kiss me. I forgot of any worries about the party or the wedding. Nothing else really mattered.


End file.
